


as long as i'm with you i'm home

by flamboyantlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, arranged marriage fic, i'm kinda proud of this ???, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamboyantlarry/pseuds/flamboyantlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson; both princes of the two royal families of England. The news they receive changes their lives forever, and Harry's not sure how to feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as i'm with you i'm home

"Mother, please," Harry begged, the pleading look visible on his face as he faced his parents who had called him down to the family room for a 'meeting'. It was supposedly very important; in which it was.

"Harold, that is enough," The sophisticated women spoke, straight brunette locks elegantly flowing down her back and resting along her shoulders. "Now, go get ready for tonight. Guests will be arriving when the clock strikes seven. I want you on your best behavior."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "Yes, mother."

The curly haired boy in the dampened mood trudged up the spirally staircase that led to the upstairs of the palace. He ran a hand over his face in exasperation as he walked into his bedroom, making sure to close the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, he groaned into his hands.

How could he be forced to love someone? Why would his parents put him in such a tough situation? He felt so under pressure, and it was driving him insane.

Just minutes ago, Harry received news about a wedding. Yes, that's right. But it wasn't any typical wedding, where two people would come together in love and holy matrimony and confess their everlasting love to each other, promising a commitment of staying together until death shall do them part.

The idea would sound thrilling to Harry if he actually knew the prince that lived across the city in a palace. The palace wasn't as extraordinary as the one Harry's family owned, but it was still pretty luxurious and one of the most well-known palaces around United Kingdom.

He had heard about the blue eyed boy before; the Tomlinson family was talked about a lot throughout the grand city of London. Harry didn't know much about his so called, soon to be husband; he only knew his name.

Louis Tomlinson, the son of Johannah and Mark Tomlinson. (I'm aware that Mark is Louis' stepfather, yes; and that Jay is now married to Dan.)

The royal family across the city had discussed the plans with their son, as well, who surprisingly took it smoothly. Louis thought that maybe it could be a good idea to try out something new, meet a new lad who he could possibly fall in love with.

To make it all better for both sides, which Harry was entirely thankful for, was that his parents respected his sexuality. Anne knew from the moment Harry came out the womb that her son was into males.

Motherly instinct, maybe?

So when Harry confessed it to her, completely in tears as he feared her reaction, he was completely shocked when Anne took it well.

Louis' family, on the other hand, took some time with adjusting to their son's sexual preference. They weren't the happiest, but after a very, very long conversation with Louis himself, they thought long and hard. They eventually came to the conclusion that Louis was right; he was their son and they should love him no matter what.

So that leads them all to where they are today. The families had agreed on the mothers planning the wedding, which would be due to occur in just a few months, sometime in the Spring. As on right now, a ballroom dance was being held in the ballroom of the Styles' palace, in honor of the soon to be wedded.

As much as Harry didn't want to go through with this, he knew he had no choice. So he might as well make the best of it, right?

Reluctantly, he pushed himself off of the door and headed to the bathroom which was connected to his bedroom. Perks of living in a royal palace 101.

As he let the shower water warm up, he removed the fancy button-up that was hugging his torso. When he looked up and into the bathroom mirror, it all dawned on him at once. And officially.

Just within a few months, he would be a married man. To someone he was just meeting tonight.

The idea sounded incredulous.

After taking his shower, and staying in just ten minutes longer than usual until the water hitting his skin made his back go almost numb and his fingertips began looking like raisins, he securely wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out into the cooler air.

Water dripped from his curls and fell onto his shoulders, and he used another towel to ruffle his curls out with before draping the fabric over his shoulders.

When he walked back into his bedroom, he noticed that the tuxedo he would be wearing tonight was hung up on the hook that was pinned into the wall. The suit was neatly ironed and covered in a plastic covering that kept the fabric fresh and new.

The maids must've hung it up while he was in the shower.

Switching into a pair of fresh briefs and placing the towel over in the hamper for the maids to take care of later, he carefully removed the plastic covering around the formal, black suit that must've costed a fortune to buy.

He made sure his curls were dried and in their now voluminous natural state before switching into the outfit. Harry adjusted the tie to make sure it was placed correctly, before nodding at himself reassuringly.

I can do this.

I can't do this.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe if I just close my eyes, I will wake up and it will all be a dream and none of this will actually be happening.

He pinched himself through the suit when he opened his eyes and saw that it was in fact reality, so he tried again. He only winced at the pained feeling now on his arm, shaking his head to himself.

"Harold! Guests have arrived, come say hello!" Anne cheerfully called up the stairs, a bright smile on her face.

"Coming, mother!" Harry retrieved the silvery grey masquerade mask off of the nightstand, placing it over his head as the mask had an elastic band to help keep most of his face covered. Covering the elastic band, he let his curls drape over it so it wasn't as noticeable.

One thought that raced through his mind as he made his way down the staircase in his tuxedo suit and black boots to match with it, was, how would he find this mysterious boy? He hasn't seen him before, only heard about him from the flying gossip around town. Was he cute? Beautiful? Guess we'd have to find out later tonight once the royal family arrived.

His mother was now dressed in a fancy ballroom gown and her high heels she had mastered walking in, holding her mask in her hand as she greeted the guests with a friendly smile and peck on the cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"It's always a pleasure attending these lovely events your family hosts, Mrs. Styles." The man was most definitely polite as he nodded and tipped his hat as a form of greeting, his arm linked through his wife's.

Harry joined the three, not seeing his father anywhere. Probably in the ballroom chatting with a few maids and setting up last minute refreshments.

"And there he is; the lovely husband to be." The man, who Harry hadn't known the name of, spoke up with a grin.

A small chuckle escaped Harry's lips as he shook the man's hand politely, before taking the women's hand and leaning down to press a kiss to her knuckles. "You two look rather ravishing tonight. Definitely a beautiful couple."

Anne smiled, clapping her hands together once which gained their attention. "Who wants champagne?"

-

Within just a half hour past seven, the ballroom was filled with women who were dressed in beautiful gowns and men who dressed up in elegant suits. Harry hadn't taken spot of the feathery haired boy who he was supposed to meet tonight, and marry in a few months.

He drank the remainder of the champagne he requested, before setting the glass down on the table and standing from the stool by the bar area. He headed back into the ballroom, his eyes scanning the room almost hopefully.

His eyes landed on his mother, who was chatting with a women he had definitely seen before. He was about to head over and ask about where Louis was, when he heard a small clear of the throat from behind him. If it was any quieter, he wouldn't have heard it over the music that was playing throughout the speakers in the room.

Harry spun around on his heel, coming face to face with a shorter male, causing a smile to form on his lips. Louis smiled shyly, a mask covering around his eyes, much similar to Harry's. "I can't seem to find who I'm searching for tonight," He started off, and Harry raised his eyebrows for a moment.

Could this be the Louis he's been searching for all night?

He didn't think much of it.

"And you looked pretty lonely by yourself at the bar, so I followed you in here." Louis realized that what he said did sound pretty creepy, and a blush formed on his cheeks. "I-I mean, I didn't-"

"It's okay, I know what you meant." Harry chuckled, smiling fondly at how cute this lad's shyness was. Louis nodded, looking down at his hands for a moment as the normal color came back to his face.

"I'm not a stalker, I promise." He squeaked out, lifting his gaze back up to look at Harry. Harry could see his blue eyes that the mask shaped around, and damn, he had to admit that no matter how corny it sounded, he could just get lost in them.

"I believe you."

The song that was playing within the room died out before changing, and Harry instantly recognized it as a slow song. A small sigh escaped his lips. Well, if he couldn't find Louis just yet, he could just dance with this mystery boy for now.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry turned his head to look down at Louis, holding his hand out with a hopeful smile playing on his lips. Louis at first looked hesitant, starting at the hand that was being held out for him before nodding and taking it in his own. "I'd love to."

Harry grinned, letting their fingers intertwine as he guided them out towards the middle of the ballroom. A small path was created, and eventually Louis and Harry were surrounded by a crowd of other dancing couples.

The other couples gave them space, immediately recognizing them as the two princes who would soon be married to each other. Harry took notice to this, and glanced around the ballroom as all eyes were on him and Louis.

Well, that's weird.

But, the two boys didn't know it was each other that they were dancing with. The person that the other had been searching for all night. All due to these masks and names that haven't been exchanged.

The two let their hands neatly fold together, Louis' other arm coming up to wrap around Harry's shoulder-blade as Harry's arm wrapped it's way around Louis' upper waist, placing his hand on his back.

At first, they started with swaying back and forth in a slow circle, before taking it up a small step within the slow rhythm as their feet placements were perfected.

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he's practiced countless times with his slow dancing, and now all of that practice is coming in handy.

Left foot, right foot.

Right foot, left foot.

Got it.

All attention was soon enough diverted away from the couple as they danced along to the slow yet elegant music that was playing. Gazes into each others' eyes never broke, and Harry had definitely lost himself in Louis' eyes by now.

They were just such a mesmerizing oceanic blue, with a slight hint of green within.

No words were spoken; probably because no words were necessary to be said. It felt perfect just like this, dancing and staring into each others' eyes.

By the time the song came to an end, Harry bit down on his lower lip before opening his mouth to speak, "What is your na-"

His voice was cut off by another calling out, "Louis, come join me for a glass of champagne, would ya?"

Louis glanced back at the man who was his father, nodding with a small smile on his thin, yet kissable lips. He gave Harry a sympathetic smile, leaning up on his toes to press a small kiss to his cheek.

Harry could feel his heart falter when the feathered haired boy walked away without responding to his question. But, then it dawned on him, and his eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly.

Louis? As in, Tomlinson?

-

That night, Harry hadn't seen Louis again after his father pulled him away from their dance together. Harry lied in his bed the next morning in his pajamas, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to picture Louis' face in his mind. Behind the mask, that is.

Them damn eyes, he thought with a small groan, lifting his hand up and running his hands over his face. When will I get to see him again?

At that thought, Anne walked in wearing her silky pajamas, seeming to have woken up just shortly before. "Good morning, Harry. How was the ball last night?"

"It was good, yeah," Harry responded as he sat up in the bed, letting out a tired sigh. "Thank you. For throwing the party, I mean."

Anne smiled. "Please, dear. It's no big deal. I figured it would be a lovely way for you and Louis to get to know each other before the wedding occurs in a few months."

"Right."

"Speaking of the Tomlinson's, I invited them over for lunch," What. "They'll be here around noon. Jay and I wanted to talk wedding plans and you and Louis can spend some more time together."

Harry could feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest, his throat going dry.

He would officially meet Louis in person, without a mask on.

Anne looked completely thrilled about the plans for today. "I'll meet you downstairs in a bit, love." Then she walked back to her room to change into a more proper attire.

Harry looked over at his alarm clock sitting on the burgundy nightstand, making his eyes widened.

He hadn't slept in so late before compared to last night. He couldn't stop thinking about Louis, which would explain why he woke up at 10:30 rather than his usual time of 8:30.

Harry pulled himself out of bed before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower so he could freshen up before the Tomlinson's visited for lunch.

After a longer than necessary shower, Harry came back into his room while there was an outfit laid out on his now made up bed one of the maids had tended to beforehand.

Harry changed into the black and white polka dot button up as he let his curls dry, before slipping on the black pair of skinny jeans, jumping up and down a bit in attempts to get the bloody jeans up his lanky legs.

Harry smiled as he buttoned up his jeans, walking over to the stand up mirror so he could reassure himself that he looked presentable.

For the royal family of England, he surprisingly didn't dress as fancy as his parents had all the time.

Harry could hear the front door opening soon enough, and more voices flooded into the downstairs area of the palace.

"Jay! How great it is to see you again." Anne beamed happily, pulling Jay into a gentle hug before lightly pecking her cheek.

"We just saw each other yesterday, Anne." Jay playfully rolled her eyes, but still smiled nonetheless as she returned the polite gesture. "But it's great to see you, too, love."

Harry headed down the spiral staircase, his eyes staying on his feet as they took each careful step. He was quite nervous to be finally meeting Louis in person.

It felt a bit like a slow motion moment in one of those romance films, where the date is walking down the steps while the escort is waiting downstairs. Harry chuckled to himself at the silly thought, looking up once his foot hit the last step.

Blue met green, and after a moment, realization flashed through the blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson. Harry immediately took notice to the familiar blue eyes he seemed to have gotten lost in the night before, and the feathered hair that swept messily, but neatly, across his forehead.

"You boys look like you just saw a ghost!" Anne's laughter filled the room, and Jay even chirped in. "Yeah, you two. News already spreading around the city about how the princes shared a dance last night at the masquerade."

Louis snapped out of his little trace, nodding with a smile. "I'm sure everyone's buzzing about it."

Even his voice is familiar!

"Harry, love, are you okay?" Anne asked her son for reassurance, causing Harry to snap out of his own trance.

"Yeah, yeah." He said simply, waving his hand aimlessly as if to say it was no big deal. On the inside, he was freaking out probably in one of the best ways possible. "Just zoned out for a moment."

Louis' gaze flickered away from the two women to look back over at Harry, giving him a smile which made Harry's heart absolutely melt. He was beautiful.

"You two boys can roam around, if you'd like. I'll send one of the maids up to tell you when dinner's ready."

Harry nodded without a word, before turning around and walking back in the direction of his bedroom. Louis exchanged glances with his mother and Anne, before following Harry up the spiral staircase, glancing around in amazement at the luxurious furnishing. It was truly different than the items back at his palace.

Harry could hear the small pads of Louis' feet trailing behind him as he entered his bedroom, letting out a quiet sigh. As attractive as Louis was, he wasn't sure about this whole arranged marriage thought that's never left his mind since he was told about it. Harry knew nothing could be changed; the wedding was already being planned and the 'engagement' news of the two was more than likely flying around the city.

The curly headed boy was so lost in his thoughts, until hearing a small clear of the throat behind him, bringing back memories from the night previous.

Louis looked around the bedroom, his fingertips tracing delicately over the mahogany dresser chest pushed up against the wall. "It's a beautiful room." He commented, his eyes studying each of the elegant patterns within the wood.

"Thank you." Harry spoke quietly, moving to sit down on his bed before flopping back onto the mattress so he was gazing at the ceiling.

Awkward tension was obvious in the room, and Harry hated it. So did Louis.

"So, the wedding in three months," Louis started, causing Harry to internally groan. "How do you feel about it?"

Harry propped himself up on his elbows, finally meeting gazes with the other male. "You want my honest opinion on it?"

Louis nodded, hesitant.

"I think it's absurd. We barely even know each other, in fact probably not at all. Your family lives halfway across the city so we don't socialize often. The only reason this wedding is happening is because it's arranged and forced upon us."

A frown etched itself onto Louis' face; he was actually kind of excited for this wedding, but Harry was the complete opposite. He hated the idea of marrying Louis.

"This isn't some Romeo and Juliet bullshit," Harry didn't even mind watching his language right now; he just needed to rant. "We aren't going to kiss on the first day of meeting and then quickly fall in love shortly after."

"Are you straight?" Louis suddenly asked, the question bothering him to no end. Maybe that's why Harry hated the idea so much?

"No. I'm not." Harry replied dully, sitting up on the bed and putting his head in his hands. "I just hate the idea of marrying some stranger."

Louis nodded slowly, knowing that Harry was right; the two were practically still strangers. They had only just officially met ten to twenty minutes ago.

So he did what he thought would be an alright idea.

He walked up to Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, causing Harry to glance up at him with a confused look. Louis bowed lightly, a small and polite smile playing on his lips. "Louis Tomlinson, and you are?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, only staring at the lad for a few moments before standing up himself, repeating the same actions Louis had just done, and speaking; "Harry Styles. Pleasure to meet you."

-

It started out simply with getting to know each other; the little things about one another that made them unique. Like how Louis absolutely loathed the thought of even wearing socks, and whenever his mother would hound him about it, he'd take them off as soon as she left the room, leaving him without socks on under his shoes.

When talking about Harry's secret obsession with this one cartoon show, one of the maids knocked softly on the door, gaining the boys' attention. "The queen announced that lunch is served."

"Thank you." Harry nodded, and the maid named Marcy turned around before heading back down the hallway to tend to her duties. Harry never understood why his parents were cruel to the maids around the house; most of them were actually nice ladies.

Louis and Harry headed downstairs in silence, hearing the soft voices of their parents in the dining area. When walking into the room, a few waiters were setting down the plates and cups for the guests and hosts of the home. After doing their work, they left the room momentarily.

"So, you two," Jay started, sipping lightly at her tea. "Have you've gotten along well together so far?"

Exchanging glances, the two nodded. Harry smiled over at the woman, "Your son is lovely, Mrs. Tomlinson."

"Oh, please. Call me Jay. 'Mrs.' makes me feel old." Jay groaned lightly, setting the cup of tea down gently onto the tablecloth.

"Oh please, honey. You don't look a day over thirty." Anne reassured, carefully breaking apart the cooked lobster legs on her plate that the cooks had prepared for the lunch meal.

"Always count on you to brighten my day." Jay smiled with a shake of the head, before proceeding with the same for her meal, dipping the seafood into the tiny dish of butter to help flavor the taste.

The lunch was lovely, with small talk of the wedding on what theme it should be and where the ceremony should occur. The women have even decided on the types of flowers they wanted; poinsettias.

Harry could admit he was upset that he had no say in the planning of this wedding, but he tried not to show his emotions as he nodded at whatever the ladies were suggesting. He knew he wouldn't have had much of a say in the decisions anyways.

He didn't want poinsettias as the flowers for his wedding. He wanted beautiful white orchids to line the edges of the aisle, not bright red flowers that were used for around Christmas time. Harry could tell just by Louis' small movements in his seat at the mention of the poinsettias that he was certainly not fond of them, either.

They wanted the tux's at the wedding for the grooms to be black and have red ties, to match the flowers. But Harry wanted grey ties to match black suits; it'd blend nicely with the white orchids lined down the aisle. Harry could picture it in his head as a picture perfect moment, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

Half of the city would be invited to this wedding, and that was one of the main things that Harry hated about living such a 'royal' life; not having privacy.

-

After the meal, Jay and Louis decided on heading back home, saying how Mark was probably beginning to feel "lonely" since he decided not to tag along to the Styles' palace.

Louis and Harry both promised on meeting up again soon, exchanging phone numbers before giving one another a hug. Louis reached up, pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek, much like the night previous.

"See you soon, Haz." He spoke, the nickname for the other one completely slipping from his lips. Blushing, he followed a fond looking Jay out of the palace, where they would be escorted back home.

"I can definitely see your opinions changing towards this wedding." Anne noted as she shut the door, a smile present on her lips.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, what could go wrong?"

Harry headed upstairs later that night, feeling as if something was missing. Like he had forgotten to fulfill a task.

He knew what it was, he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

Tossing and turning in bed, he let out a groan before pushing the covers off of himself and standing up. Harry slipped on his boots, walking over to the balcony outside of his window, making sure to carefully shut the sliding door behind him.

Harry climbed down the vine wall garden that was up against the side of the palace, conveniently leading up to the balcony. He stepped carefully on each branch before finally reaching the ground.

He led himself through the property of the palace, sighing in relief when reaching the main entrance gate. Harry was about to climb over the gate when he heard a clear of the throat, making him freeze in place.

"Mr. Styles, where are you going at this time of night?" One of the security guards asked, shining his flashlight on me so he'd have a better view.

"I, uh," Harry started, trying to make an excuse. "Just out. I'll be back soon."

"I will have to notify your parents, Mr. Styles." God, Harry hated being called that. It made him feel much older than nineteen.

"No-" Harry spoke quickly, trying to keep his voice quiet. "Please don't. I'm only going to see Louis real quick, and I'll be back within the next hour or two."

The man had a pondering look on his face, and looked less hesitant as he heard about Harry's visit to the Tomlinson's. "Okay, I never saw you then." Harry nodded. "Be careful. The Tomlinson's palace is all the way across the city."

"Thank you." Harry smiled politely at the man, before continuing his travel over the gate. His lanky legs got him up over the railing easily.

Harry knew walking across the city would take a good twenty to thirty minutes, so he took the advantage of doing some sightseeing. His hoodie was up, covering his hair and part of his face. Last thing he wanted was news to fly around about how prince Harry Styles of the royal family was walking around the city of London in the midst of the night.

He hadn't gotten much time to explore the city, typically being caged up in the palace most of the time unless his family was going on a vacation trip, or there was a city gathering for a ceremony of some sort.

When seeing the London Eye circling around slowly, Harry's eyes lit up while looking at the attraction. He had only even seen it from his balcony.

His feet eventually brought him to the palace front doors of the Tomlinson's. He hoisted himself up over the gate like he did back at his place, jumping down onto the ground before glancing around, thankful to see no security guards out.

Harry looked at the palace building, taking notice to how it wasn't as luxurious as the one across the city. It was beautiful, nonetheless.

Harry searched around the sides of the house, looking for a room that could be Louis'. When finding the only room in the house that had a light on, he cheered to himself before finding a pebble in the nearby garden.

Launching the small pebble up through the sky, Harry aimed at the screen doors that also led to a balcony.

"This isn't some Romeo and Juliet bullshit," He recalls himself remembering the words he spoke just earlier in the day. It sure seemed like it was now.

Louis jumped in his laying position on the bed when hearing the light tap from the impact of the pebble against his window. Who the hell could've snuck into the palace this late at night?

He slowly stood, walking over to the screen doors and sliding them open, just as a pebble was being tossed up. The little rock hit Louis in the chest, causing him to let out a squeak of surprise. "What the hell?"

"Shit," Harry cursed under his breath, leaning up on his toes to get a better view of Louis, who finally stepped out onto the balcony. "Harry?"

"What are you doing here? It's nearly two a.m." Louis' voice was quiet, not wanting to wake his parents.

"I needed to see you." Harry replied, looking around for a vine garden that'd help hoist himself up to Louis' balcony.

He walked over to the long, green and brown vines, lifting himself up as he tried not to be too loud or hurt his hands with the thorns on the branches.

"You're crazy." Louis shook his head, but waited for Harry nonetheless until he reached the deck.

When lifting himself over the railing, he accidentally tripped over his own feet, the tip of his boot catching the white rail. "Oops." He spoke as he stumbled, but thankfully caught himself when Louis put his arms out and grabbed Harry's arms lightly.

"Hi." Louis giggled. "Clumsy, are we?"

"Very."

Louis only smiled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the other's torso. At first Harry was surprised, not quite used to the new feeling, but he still hugged him back.

"So what brings you here?" Louis asked as the hug parted, but kept his arms around Harry's torso as he stared up at him.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry smiled timidly, his hands placed on either side of Louis' waist, allowing his thumbs to trace small over his clothed hips.

"How come?"

Harry took a deep breath, his gaze flickering down to Louis' lips, before back up at Louis himself. "I forgot to do something."

"Like wha-" Louis was cut off by Harry leaning down and pressing his lips against his own, his eyes fluttering shut in complete bliss.

His body was tense, but soon relaxed when the two's lips started moving together in a perfect, synchronized rhythm, their heads tilted in opposite angles to get the perfect access for the kiss.

After a few moments of keeping up with the kiss, Harry slowly pulled back, his eyes shut. He was surely surprised he managed to have enough confidence to go and kiss Louis like that.

Louis' eyes opened, glancing up at Harry before letting out a small giggle. He looked silly, in Louis' eyes.

Harry smiled and looked down at the other, giving him an amused and confused look. "What're you laughing at?"

He shook his head in response, smiling as he leaned up and connected their lips again, but only pulled back after a few seconds. "Thought you weren't into that 'Romeo and Juliet bullshit'?" Louis recited the other's words, raising an eyebrow as he gazed at Harry.

With blushing cheeks, Harry simply replied, "Guess I changed my mind."

The two talked for a good amount of time after that, until Harry remembered he had to get back to the palace before his parents awoke. So Harry safely climbed down the vine wall after a very long goodbye to Louis, and was on his way back across the city.

It continued like that for about a month, each of the boys getting to know each other more and more, having small talks in the middle of the night. They even almost got caught once by Louis' mother, who woke up to grab a quick drink and heard quiet giggles from the upstairs. Harry managed to get off the Louis' balcony before Jay knocked lightly on his bedroom door.

It was perfect, at least for them. Until that night, of course.

Harry was on his way across the city to meet at Louis' balcony, smiling as he twirled the delicate rose in his hands. He had seen a small bush on the way, and decided to pick one up for the boy who managed to keep a smile on his face since they met.

After climbing over the gate and walking through the yard sneakily, he was about to turn around the corner of the palace that would've shown his view of Louis' balcony, when he heard two hushed voices. One was recognized, clearly being Louis, but the other wasn't familiar.

"Skyler.." A frown was present on Louis' face; Harry noticed as he peered around the corner of the building to get a view of Louis and the other person.

"You know I love you, Louis. I always have." Skyler, Louis' ex-boyfriend, tried reasoning with him, taking a step closer to Louis. But, Louis only took a step back. "No, I can't."

"You can," He insisted. "You can convince your family to drop this whole marriage thing and we can have our happy ever after, like in the romance films we used to watch."

Louis looked like he wanted to give in, but something was holding him back as tears clouded his vision. He looked down at the rose Skyler had brought him, making Harry's frown deepen as he glanced down at the rose in his hands that looked almost identical.

The next thing that happened completely shattered Harry's heart.

Skyler went for it, lifting Louis' chin up as he was looking down, and pressing his lips firmly against Louis'. Harry didn't waste any time as his rose dropped to the ground, and everything felt like in was in slow motion.

Harry turned around on his heel, a stick crunching under his boot as he ran back towards the front gate entrance.

Louis barely heard the breaking sound of the stick, immediately pulling away as he turned his head to face the noise. He knew it was Harry, because around this time Harry would be arriving.

"Oh, no." He spoke out into the air, a tear slipping down his cheek. Everything was ruined.

"Lou-" Skyler started, but Louis shook his head this time.

"Leave."

"What?" Skyler looked hurt, taking a small step back away from the other.

"Leave," Louis spat. "Before I fetch the security guards and have them throw you out themselves."

Skyler nodded hesitantly, the frown present as he turned and climbed down the vine wall, much like Harry had done so many times before. "I love you, Louis."

Louis wiped at his eyes, turning and walking into his bedroom, making sure to lock the glass door and pulling the curtains across to block the view from the outside looking in.

Plopping down face first onto his bed, he let out a groan into his pillow.

He had ruined everything.

-

Harry refused to answer any of Louis' calls or texts after the incident that night. Louis hated the feeling of being ignored, but he honestly couldn't blame Harry.

Across the city, Harry was a mess. A complete mess. But he was managing.

After the millions of times of hearing his phone ring and buzz, he eventually settled with turning it off and going downstairs.

Harry hadn't told Anne about the dispute between the couple. He knew Jay and her had been working hard with planning the wedding; the last thing he wanted to do was crush her hopes.

"Harry, darling, how're you and Louis?" Anne asked as her son walked into the kitchen. She was standing in front of the stove, letting the water in a kettle boil for tea. "The wedding is in about a month and a half. I'm sure you two are very excited."

Time was flying by quickly. It felt like just yesterday Louis and Harry were preparing for the masquerade ball where they met. Now in a month and a half, they'd be husbands.

Who still hadn't talked to each other. Well, with the failed attempts of Louis contacting him.

"Yeah, we're buzzing." Harry fake smiled, and Anne thankfully bought it.

"That's lovely. I'm sure you'd be glad to hear I invited them over to dinner." Oh for the love of-

"Sounds good. What time should they arrive?"

"Around six, love. It's almost five now, so I suggest getting ready." Anne chuckled at her son's pajama attire he hadn't changed out of all day.

"Right." Harry exited the kitchen, trudging up the staircase with a frown on his face. He had been ignoring Louis for a good couple weeks now, and now he's forced to see him tonight.

Only having an hour to get ready, Harry decided on letting his curls do whatever they pleased as he got dressed.

"Guests have arrived, Mr. Styles." One of the maids knocking lightly on the door spoke. Harry gave her a friendly, fake smile and nod. "Be down in a sec."

Harry soon enough headed downstairs, his hands tucked into his jeans pockets as he walked into the kitchen, where Anne, Jay, and Louis all were. Louis' head instantly turned in the direction of the doorway as Harry stepped through, making Harry feel slightly uncomfortable under the sad stare.

Seeing Louis only gave Harry flashbacks of that night, where Skyler was kissing him. Louis was his. Not Skyler's.

Well, Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

"Harry, lovely to see you again." Jay beamed happily, Harry giving her a smile. "You as well, Jay."

"I'm sure you and Louis have a lot of catching up to do, so we'll call you when dinner's ready."

Nodding, Harry spun around on his heel, much like the first time the Tomlinson's visited for a meal. Except this time he didn't go to his bedroom, just down a long strip hallway to nowhere in particular.

Louis followed behind, wanting to solve the dispute between the two. He didn't blame Harry for feeling this way, but the least he could do was talk to him about it.

Harry's feet eventually led them to the large empty ballroom in the palace, where the masquerade was held just over a month ago.

He ran his hands over his face, before spinning around in his spot to face Louis, knowing damn well he followed him here. "Why?"

"Harry, please let me expla-" Louis started, but got cut off.

"No! You can't expect to be able to pull this shit just because we're in this arranged marriage," Harry tried keeping his voice at a decent level, not wanting someone to walk in. "I have no way of getting out of this, Louis. Just don't press that to your advantage."

Louis frowned, shaking his head in protest. "Harry, that's not it at all. Just let me explain!"

"Then fucking explain." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, much like a little kid who didn't get what they wanted.

"It wasn't intended to happen," He tried to reason with Harry, tears building up in his eyes but he willed them away. "Skyler came onto me. I was just in a state of shock from him kissing me. I knew you were coming over that night, I just didn't expect him to randomly show up at my balcony."

Louis had the most sincere look in his eyes, showing he was telling the truth. Harry frowned when seeing the tears in his eyes, only wanting to cradle him and kiss away each one that fell.

"If he shows up again, I'll call the palace guards on him. Just please, Hazza, please don't ignore me anymore." One tear fell, rolling silently down his cheek.

One tear and the nickname was enough to have Harry stepping forward and pulling the boy into his arms, who buried his face against Harry's chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. It felt as if Louis let go, Harry would completely slip from his arms.

"I'm sorry." Louis whimpered out, stepping impossibly closer to Harry.

"Sh." Harry hushed him gently, running his fingers through the other's feathered hair, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Don't apologize."

"But-"

"Louis, no."

"I-"

Harry huffed with a small chuckle, leaning down and cutting Louis off before he could speak again, their lips connected within a matter of seconds.

Louis hesitantly moved his hands from around Harry, lifting them up and cupping Harry's face in them instead. The two's lips moved together sweetly, in sync as always.

When pulling away for air, Harry nudged his nose lightly against Louis', wiping away the stray tears that fell down the boy's cheeks. "No more crying, baby."

The pet name made Louis' heart melt, him nodding as he sniffled, repeating, "No more crying."

Harry smiled, kissing his cheeks before letting go of his grip around Louis, walking over to the set of speakers, where an aux cord was hooked up. Pulling out his phone, he plugged the cord in before scrolling through his playlist while Louis watched silently in wonder.

_This I Promise You_ , by NSYNC, began to play through each of the speakers, echoing softly throughout the empty ballroom. The sound was echoing off the walls, creating a beautiful effect alongside the music.

"We didn't get a proper, face to face dance that night." Harry spoke, walking back over to stand in front of Louis. He reached for his hands, taking them and placing them around his neck before moving his own down to Louis' waist.

Louis blushed, but smiled as he clasped his hands behind Harry's neck, stepping closer as the two began swaying back and forth gently. It wasn't as formal as the night at the ball, but it didn't matter to them. Because in their eyes, it was perfect.

-

After that night, Louis and Harry were better than ever. The nights at Louis' balcony resumed, and sometimes Louis insisted on coming over to Harry's house. They even got caught one night by Anne, but she only smiled and exited the room after saying Louis could spend the night, and that she'd give Jay a call to reassure her that her son is safe.

Harry wanted Louis to have a proper proposal before the wedding happened. So using some of his money that his parents gave him for when he gets a car, he went to the jewelry shop to buy an engagement ring.

The ring was beautiful to Harry, and he knew Louis would love it. It was a simple ring, with an encrusted silver band along the outer of the ring. He even went with engraving the two's initials on the inside in elegant cursive, which costed a bit of extra money but Louis was worth it.

It was that night that Harry proposed to Louis. He took him out into the city, hands intertwined as they walked down the street.

Louis repeatedly asked where they were going, letting out small whines as Harry refused to tell him. "Hush, Lou. We're almost there."

They walked through a small forest, pressing Louis' confusion further until they were in front of a large waterfall up on a hill, leading into a stream that led into the forest more.

"Harry, what are we doing here?"

Harry turned to face Louis, taking both of his hands in his own as he smiled, the small velvet box being eager to jump out of his trench coat pocket.

"Do you remember the night you were told about the arrangement?" Harry asked, ignoring Louis' previous question. Louis smiled at the memory, nodding. "Of course I do."

"I absolutely hated the idea of marrying someone I didn't know," Harry started, speaking up again as Louis frowned. "I pleaded for my mother to not do this to me. To force me to fall in love with someone I hardly knew."

"But then I actually met you. I got to know you. We got on instantly, and the night we met at the masquerade I had this feeling in me that you were, in fact, who I was dancing with. Your damn eyes had me thinking about you that entire night and I barely got any sleep. Then we met, face to face the next day at lunch. I still loathed the arranged marriage idea but I knew that with you I'd grow to love it. And you."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I know we've only known each other, for what, two months now? Meaning by next month, we'll be married. And I wanted you to have a proper proposal before it happens."

Louis let out a small gasp under his breath as Harry sunk down onto one knee, pulling the small box out of the pocket of his coat. Flicking the box open, he showed it up to Louis.

"It only seemed right to do this. So I went down to the jewelry shop and got one for you. Money was supposed to go towards my car, but you're more important and your happiness matters most to me." Harry smiled shyly, keeping his gaze up on a shocked Louis, who had tears in his eyes. "So, Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?"

"I know I'm practically obliged to say yes," Louis let out a small giggle, wiping at his eyes. "But I think I'd say yes either way. So yes, of course I'll marry you."

Harry grinned as he stood to his feet, taking the small ring out of the little slip and showing the inside to Louis. "Even got our initials engraved."

"Jesus Christ, Hazza, you're always making me cry like a little baby." Louis once again wiped at his eyes after viewing the engraving, before holding his shaky hand out for Harry.

Smiling, Harry slipped the ring easily onto Louis' ring finger, tucking the box away into his pocket again and pulling the other into a tight hug. Louis instantly returned the hug, giggling as Harry lifted him gently off of his feet.

  
-

After a long conversation the following week, Louis and Harry decided that they wanted the wedding their way, the way they wanted it.

Louis loved the idea of white orchids rather than red poinsettias for their floral decoration. He didn't like the poinsettia idea, anyways.

When Harry explained the situation of grey ties to match the black suits, Louis was all up for it. He could see the happiness in Harry's eyes at the picture perfect moment in his head. The two could only hope the changes would be considered.

While Anne and Jay wanted the wedding to be in the ballroom of the Styles' residence, Louis wanted it to be in the small, yet beautiful botanical garden Harry's family owned on the palace property.

The couple was very compromising when it came to these wedding decisions, and they found themselves in the living area of Harry's home, where their parents were just inside of the kitchen.

Harry laced his fingers with Louis', walking into the kitchen with a spark of hope shining in his eyes. He was really hoping this would all work out.

Anne and Jay looked over at the two walked in, Anne speaking, "Hello, boys. Are you two alright?"

"Lovely," Anne smiled. "We were just discussing about ordering the flow-"

"That's actually what we came in here to talk to you about." Harry cut his mother off, Louis shying behind him and clutching onto his hand.

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh? What about it?"

"Well, the wedding in general." Harry glanced over his shoulder at the smaller, giving him a reassuring smile that Louis shyly returned.

Jay's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but the two women let Harry continue. "We didn't want poinsettias, Louis and I both prefer white orchids instead. It was mostly my idea, but Lou agreed with it. We think it would look nice in the botanical garden by the small lake. With the tux's, what about light gray ties rather than red? It would really set off the orchids well-"

"Harry, enough." Anne sighed, putting her elbows on the table in front of her. "We already have everything arranged. Why didn't you say something when we told you about the arrangement?"

"Because you and Jay already began through with the planning," Harry frowned. "You never asked us if we had any input on the situation. Or the wedding in general, really."

Anne had a thoughtful look on her face, making Harry's hopes rise some. "I guess he does have a point." She sighed, looking over at Jay. "What do you think?"

"I didn't even think about having the ceremony in the garden, honestly," Jay bit her lip in thought. "I think it would be a great idea. Maybe an outdoorsy scene will look nicer than indoors. We could have the reception in the ballroom."

After a dreadful silence filled with the women's thoughts and a hopeful Louis and Harry, Anne decided. "They're right. It is their wedding, after all. We haven't ordered the flowers yet, thankfully. So there's still time."

"Another thing," Harry interjected, smiling sheepishly when realizing Jay was about to speak again. "We were hoping it could be a private invite. Just family and close friends."

Anne sighed, but nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Harry smiled wide, his dimples indenting in his cheeks clearly and spinning around, immediately bringing Louis into a hug. Louis was stunned with how easily the two women agreed to the wedding plan switch up, and when it finally sunk in for him, a small excited squeak let off his lips and he hugged Harry so tightly.

Anne and Jay smiled, shaking their head at the couple before looking at one another. But, Jay took notice to something shiny on her son's ring finger; something she knew he didn't own or buy recently. "Honey," she spoke, making Louis look over at her. "What is that ring on your finger?"

Louis blushed whilst pulling away from Harry, walking over to his mother to show off the ring. "Harry proposed."

Jay was shocked, to say the least. "But- wait, what?" She chuckled.

"I wanted Louis to have a proper proposal. So I took him through a walk in the forest and went to this waterfall I remembered seeing before. It just felt right."

Johannah smiled, taking her son's hand so she could look at the ring, and Louis' cheeks heated up. "Our initials are engraved on the inner part of the ring."

"Where did you get this money, Harry?" Anne asked curiously, eyeing the ring as well before looking up at Harry himself, who smiled innocently and scratched the back of his neck some. "Well, remember that money that you and father gave me for a car someday?"

"Harry Edward Styles-" Anne started, but when she looked over at Louis and Jay, seeing the beaming looks on both of their faces as they were tuned out of the other's conversations, she couldn't yell at Harry. "As much as I should be mad at you, I'm not. I think it's sweet you decided to give Louis a proper proposal instead of not having one at all."

"Thank you, mum." Harry smiled, walking over and leaning down to kiss Anne's cheek lightly.

-

The wedding was fast approaching- well, in fact, it was tomorrow. Time had passed so fast, the soon to be wedded couple finally getting their tux's fitted and the flowers-everything-was set. The ceremony was set up out in the garden, the chairs all sat out and the flowers arranged nicely for the big day tomorrow. Harry was just aching to see his fiancé again, knowing that the next time they'd see each other would be when Louis was coming down the aisle to meet Harry at the alter.

"Can't believe my baby boy's getting married." Anne smiled, straightening Harry's grey tie that matched the orchids out in the garden. Harry had seen it beforehand, and it all looked amazing. Louis agreed.

"Mum," Harry playfully rolled his eyes, sighing in relief when the tux was fixed and ready. "I'm twenty one now. I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby." She smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Now get out there and walk down to that alter. Louis is off with Jay getting ready. He'll meet you there soon."

Harry nodded, his palms sweaty from the nerves built up within him. He was actually getting married to someone he, well, loved. Three months ago if you asked him if he'd be seeing himself doing this today, he'd say no, never in a million years.

But here he was, making his way downstairs and out of the backdoors of the palace, headed towards the botanical garden where all of his family members and close friends were sitting and waiting for the couple.

Harry of course chose his father to walk down with him as his best man, since his father had shaped Harry as who he is today. The music sounded, the two taking simple steps in the direction of the alter.

"I'm proud of you, son," He spoke, keeping his gaze fixed ahead so he wouldn't trip over his feet. "You've definitely grown up to be quite the gentlemen."

"I learned from the best." Harry chuckled, glancing over into the crowd to see his extended family sitting with adoring smiles on their face, even snatching a few pictures.

When finally arriving at the alter where the priest was standing, Harry's father gave him a light pat on the shoulder before taking position over to the side, and Harry stood in front of the priest a bit to the side. It made his heart leap in circles that in just moments, Louis would be standing right in front of him, all dressed up and looking absolutely beautiful.

While the others walked down the aisle, Harry let his thoughts drift off.

Just months ago, he couldn't have ever imagined this happening. He thought the idea was incredulous, but now here he was. Waiting for his soon to be husband at the alter.

  
Harry's thoughts were snapped back to reality when hearing the music suddenly change to a much more beautiful sound, and suddenly Louis appeared with Jay by his side. Harry's breath caught in his throat, eyeing the blue eyed boy dressed up in a suit, his hair styled up into a quiff. He looked beautiful.

Louis could fully admit that his palms were sweating, and he was hoping Harry wouldn't notice when he held them. He looked up to the alter as Jay and him walked down the aisle, the warm smile on Harry's face making all of his worries fade away.

Before the couple knew it, they were standing in front of one another, holding each other's hands.

"Today we come together, for two people to be happily wedded and come together as one. Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles, the princes of England." The priest started, going on to his long speech and having Harry become eager by the second. He considered just kissing Louis now, and not even letting the priest finish his speech.

After what felt like a millennium, the words came.

"Do you, Louis Tomlinson, take Harry Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish, through sickness and in health under death do both of you part?"

"I do." Louis smiled up at Harry, taking the wedding band and slipping it onto Harry's ring finger. His hands were shaking, but Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze after the ring was on.

"And do you, Harry Styles, take Louis Tomlinson to be yo-"

"I do." Harry cut him off, his cheeks darkening when realizing he interrupted the guy. But the priest only chuckled with a fond smile.

"Alright then," He smiled, watching as Harry slipped the other wedding ring onto Louis' finger. "I now pronounce you both as husbands. You may now k-"

Harry wasted no time in pulling Louis forward, pressing their lips together sweetly, and full of passion. Louis sighed happily into the kiss, his hands moving to cup Harry's cheeks, the metal ring brushing against his cheek.

And then, as all successful love stories go; they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
